Loving Changes Everything
by goldiloks
Summary: Alternate ending to "Love Hurts". What if Cameron had an answer to the accuastions House had at dinner? What if she knew she loved brokenness, but that she loved him more? Formerly "Then We Try"
1. Chapter 1

**The show, characters, and even the opening dialogue aren't mine. Sad as that is, it's probably a good thing.**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

"I have one evening with you. One chance. And I don't wanna waste it talking about what wines you like or what movies you hate. I wanna know how you feel... About me." Her heart raced. He paused. The silence was so loud she didn't know if she could take it.

"You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm... not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need: I'm damaged." He paused. He wanted to take back everything he'd said. He wanted for it not to be true. But it was, and it had to be said. He had to squash this insignificant crush she had on him. She had to know why it could never be between them.

She stared for a moment. His words cut her, but mostly because she knew they were true. She was much more introspective than most people gave her credit for, and there was almost nothing any one else could say about her that she didn't know already. She gathered her thoughts too slowly, but she wanted them to be just right.

"You're right," she said. "I married my husband because I thought I could fix him, and I even became a doctor to make sick people better. But if there's one thing I've learned from being a doctor it's that very few things are actually in our control. I'm not here because I want to fix you. I actually don't think there's anything wrong with you. Yeah, you're different from most people, but that's not damage, that's integrity. That's what draws me to you. You don't do things to be liked or even to get ahead; you do them because they're right, and that strength is intriguiging to me." She held her breath waiting for a reply.

Those were some of the last things he expected to come out of her mouth. "You're wrong," was all he could think to say.

"No, I'm not. And you know I'm not. This isn't just some school-girl crush; it's not just some fantasy I'm trying to play out. I genuinely care for you and I know you care for me too, contrary to anything you might say." She was not going to let him talk her down from this ledge she knew she was on.

He hung his head, feigning defeat.

The waiter came over and took their orders. She ordered the ravioli and he ordered the puttanesca. The waiter fled.

"First off, I never said I didn't care for you." He looked into her eyes. He was on the ledge now too and they both knew it. "What I said was, I'm damaged. I can't make you happy."

She cut across him. "I determine what makes me happy. You can only determine if you're going to be happy with me or not."

He cut back across her. "Second, this would be a whole lot easier if it was some silly fantasy. If we could just get this over with and move on. But as it is, your feelings are too deeply involved." His voice grew quieter and gentler. "This will only end with you getting hurt." He inhaled and returned his voice back to normal. "I don't think the team could take it if you had to leave again."

She saw past his pretenses and spoke with a tone mirroring his gentler one. "It could also end with you getting hurt." He sharply looked into her eyes. "I don't want that to happen any more than you do."

"So you understand why this can't be." His voice was even.

"The other option is that it could not end." Question and doubt played on his face as she spoke. "It _is_ possible for two people to have a lasting relationship."

"That's naive."

"No, it's not. It's optimistic, but it is possible for two people who love each other and are willing to work at a it to have a good, lasting relationship."

"There's the problem, I'm not willing to work."

"Yes you are," she almost snapped. "You work every day to figure out things that have nothing to do with you. I know you well enough to know that if you really want something you'll do anything to get it."

He hung his head again, this time in real defeat. He knew this was true. "And what if it does end badly?"

"Then we act like adults and move on." She paused, wanting to see his reaction. "It's a risk I'm willing to take..." The question, _'Are you?' _hung in the air, never voiced, but thickly implied.

She waited for what seemed like hours for his response.

He gathered as many of his thoughts as he could. There was no way he could make sense of them all tonight. Finally he said what everything within him had been screaming since the moment she made him promise her a date.

"Then we try."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so evil, you don't even know yet.... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

They finished their dinner and House drove Cameron home. He pulled up and put the car in park.

"Come in," she invited.

He grimaced, "Not sure we should-"

"House," she put her hand on his arm. "Come in." It was almost an order, but it held the air of an assurance. There was nothing provocative or sexually indicative, it was a simple request. One that sent both their stomachs into back handsprings.

House killed the ignition.

They walked into Cameron's apartment and the awkward tension could not have been cut with a steak knife. She wished he could relax around her. She hung his jacket and offered him something to drink.

"Scotch?" he asked.

"Sure. Make yourself at home." She retreated into the kitchen as he sat on the couch. Looking to the back of her alcohol shelf, she found a bottle of 12-year-old scotch she had been saving for just such an occasion. "Neat or on the rocks?" she called into the living room.

"How old is it?" he replied.

"Twelve,"

"Years?" he questioned, skeptic or surprised, she couldn't tell. She walked to the door to get a look at his face.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Surprise lit his expression. "Neat."

She brought out two neat scotches and set one before House on the coffee table. She sat not far from him on the couch. "To new beginnings," she raised her glass.

He nodded curtly before tapping his glass against hers and tasting the brown liquid.

"I'm impressed," he finally said after savoring the scotch.

"At what?" she asked coyly, guessing his answer.

"Well, first that any one has 12-year-old scotch any more, and second that _you_ have scotch." He sipped again. "I would have figured you for a strictly white wine girl."

"Actually, I prefer red." With that she let out a slightly provocative smile.

For the first time that night, House smiled a genuine smile. He could see what she had been trying to do. "I always knew you'd be a tease." He lifted the glass to his lips.

"Who's teasing?"

His hand stopped in mid air and he looked at her, trying to read her expression.

She hadn't meant to sleep with him when she invited him up, but now that the possibility was presenting itself, she wasn't sure she wanted to stop it.

House set his glass down and turned to face her completely.

Suddenly their lips were mashed against each other. Neither of them had even noticed they'd moved. Their hands began to roam frantically.

Cameron was soaring. Before, this she had only fantasized about what it would be like to kiss House. She couldn't believe it was finally happening.

House was conflicted to his very core. On the one hand, here was a beautiful young woman, who had just basically forced herself on him. On the other hand, if they were going to make a go at this, whatever it was, he didn't want it to be this way. He didn't want Cameron to be just another fling.

She began loosening his tie.

"No." He finally said and pulled away. He reached down and took a swig of scotch to settle himself down. She leaned forward and started kissing him as soon as he put he glass down. "Cameron, stop." He pushed her away, slightly annoyed that she didn't see how hard this was for him.

"What? Why?" She looked up at him, slightly hurt and completely confused.

"How many men have you slept with on the first date?" He looked down at her, wanting nothing more than to be kissing her at that very moment.

She honestly thought back. "None. But why-"

"And is that because no one has ever offered?" Rhetoric. His favorite weapon.

"Well, no, I just-"

"Have morals," he finished for her.

She looked away, trying to make sense of it all. "I'm confused. Are you saying you don't want to sleep with me?" Her voice grew slightly incredulous.

"No," he almost rolled his eyes. "I'm saying... I shouldn't be here." With that he got up and practically ran out the door.

Cameron was left sitting on her couch, her mouth gaping. She stared at the vacated door for a few moments before turning away towards her T.V. She stared at it without turning it on, as if begging it to give her some answers. Suddenly her front door was opening. She didn't even have time to realize it was House before he was leaning across the back of the couch, kissing her. Before she could respond, he picked up his jacket, which had been laying on the sofa, and was out the door once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken me forever, I had total writer's block after that last chapter. Finally I went back and re-watched "Love Hurts". To that end, if you've seen this episode then you'll recognize (most of) the dialogue in this chapter. I DON'T OWN IT. And I'm not claiming to. Please don't sue me. If you haven't seen this episode, it might be kind of hard to follow this chapter. Don't worry, all will be normal in the next chapter. I put the House/Wilson scene in italics to help differentiate. The next chapter will hopefully be posted by tonight.**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

Cameron walked into the surgical viewing room.

"Getting in late," Foreman said. "Good time last night?"

"How's the surgery going?" she asked.

"Harvey's doing fine so far," Chase said. "How'd the night go?"

"It was fine," she replied smugly, "How was your evening?"

_"She had the ravioli, I had the puttanesca," House said as he signed off on a file._

_"Yes, I really wanna know about the quality of the food," Wilson retorted. "Either something very good happened or something very bad. Which was it?"_

_"Well I did have a little indigestion afterwards. Maybe it was the garlic bread."_

"Or the wine," Cameron sighed. "Something made my eyes puffy."

"Crying in your pillow can do that," Foreman quipped. Chase laughed. Cameron just shot him a look. He was so far off.

"It was the wine. We had a nice, candid conversation."

_"Nothing deep, mostly small talk," House said._

_"I'm sure," Wilson said sarcastically._

_"I took your advice, complimented her shoes, that's fifteen minutes of chat right there."_

"No snide comments?" Foreman asked in disbelief.

"I guess. When we talked about you guys."

_"Just answer one question," Wilson said._

"You two gonna do dinner again?" Foreman asked.

"I... don't know," Cameron told him.

_"Yes," House told Wilson and walked away._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go. Long-ish chapter to make up for the long wait and the totally ripped-off chapter I gave you this morning. Hugs!**

**HDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

Wilson just stood there for a second. This was not the answer he was expecting. Realizing House had walked off, Wilson followed in hot pursuit.

"So... did you two make plans or... what?"

"We sort of... are a couple, " House said.

Wilson stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth hung open in total shock. Once again he had to catch up to his crippled friend.

"A COUPLE?? Like 'going together, exclusive, hold your hand on the way to gym class' couple?!?"

"I wouldn't have put it that way, but yeah. That kind of couple." They reached House's office and the two entered. House sat behind his desk and ate his candy bar while Wilson paced, trying to take it all in.

"I... how did that come about?"

"I told her we could never be and she convinced me we should at least try." House was being truly open for the second time in as many days. His natural defense against feelings was sarcasm and rhetoric. He desperately wanted to run to them but found nothing sarcastic or funny about this situation. If he was to be really honest with himself, he was scared.

"So..." Wilson was still trying to grasp the concept of House being Cameron's 'boyfriend'. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Did you try?"

"Sort of."

"'Sort of'? How do you 'sort of' try to sleep with some one?"

"Actually... she tried to sleep with me."

"Okay, now I'm completely confused. First, I find out that you're in a _relationship_ with some one. Now I find out that a woman tried to sleep with you and you said no. Who are you?"

"I don't know!" House said. "That's the thing. I'm... completely different when I'm around her. She tried to sleep with me and I told her we shouldn't because it was the first date and I knew she wasn't that kind of girl."

"So then what happened?"

"Then I left. I practically ran out on her." Wilson noticed how miserable he sounded.

"And you haven't talked to her today?"

"Haven't even seen her." House looked at the now abandoned candy bar on his desk. All this talk about Cameron had made him lose his appetite. God, he was practically a love-sick puppy.

"House, you have to talk to her."

"What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, but you got yourself into this mess. Now either you have to get out without hurting her, or you have to fully commit to it. There are no other options." With that, Wilson left House alone with his thoughts.

House tried to forget everything that had happened within the last 24 hours. He tried to focus on the patient, his soap, monster trucks, anything except Cameron. Everything he thought about, though, lead him straight back to her. Finally he gave up and just popped a couple more vicodin. He rubbed his leg and wondered when his patient would be out of surgery. It'd been only five minutes since Wilson left when Cuddy appeared in his doorway, grinning like an idiot.

"Some body's got a girlfriend," she sang tauntingly.

"Thank you, _DEAN,_ for reminding me that we're in the third grade. Got to go," he grabbed his cane and stood. "It's time for recess."

"Oh, hush. I think it's great that you two finally got together." She followed him into his fellows' office and watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well, don't expect it to last long," he practically mumbled.

"Why?" She almost snapped. "How could you have already screwed this up? Wait. You haven't slept with her yet, have you?"

He ignored the jab. "I haven't screwed it up yet, but sooner or later she's gonna come to her senses and realize she's dating some one who could be her father."

"House, I think she's figured that out. And she's obviously into it, so I don't see why it would be a problem. The only foreseeable problem is you being... you. So don't be so much like yourself. Let her good nature rub off on you."

"Right," was all he could manage.

"House," Cuddy said, waiting for his full attention. "Don't screw this up just for the sake of pushing her away." House nodded and Cuddy left.

House was still deep in thought when the team came into the room.

"The surgeon said there was no aneurysm," Chase said.

"And he's had two more strokes post-op," Foreman reported.

"Maybe we should try blood-thinners again," Cameron suggested.

House shook his head. "If it's not clots, that'll make him bleed out. Foreman, Chase, get another angiogram and echo. Also get a full-body scan. See if we can find any clots."

The two men walked out, but House's stare kept Cameron rooted where she was. "What did you say to Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dumber?"

"Nothing of interest. For all they know I hate you right now."

"Do you?"

"Why would I?"

"You know why."

"Actually I thought it was incredibly... chivalrous." She stepped toward him.

"Cameron-"

"House. I'm your _girlfriend_," she exaggerated the word. "You're going to have to get used to being near me." With that she took another step forward.

House closed the gap and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

It took all she had not to jump him right there. She wanted him so bad! But, realizing they were in a workplace, and with glass walls, no less, she settled for putting her hands on his chest.

He reached behind and cradled her low back with his left arm.

When they both ran out of air, they pulled back. Each looked deep into the other's eyes for a reaction. Finally House spoke.

"Go. Fix whatever those two have screwed up."

Cameron smiled and, unwillingly, pulled away from the embrace. She stopped just as she got to the door. "Wait, were you just saying that, or do you think they've actually screwed something up?"

"Well, when they left, they both went to the right."

She just stared.

"One of them should be setting up a full-body scan. One of them should have gone to the left," House said.

Cameron genuinely laughed.

At that sound, House, for the first time in a long time, genuinely smiled.

Cameron walked out the door, and went to the left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots and lots of Hameron-ey goodness. Please comment after reading!**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDMDHMD**

It wasn't long before House solved the case. Good thing that old creepy guy was worried about bad breath or House may not have found his springboard for this was Saturday, though, and both House and Cameron were looking forward to a long boring week with no case. Hopefully they'd get some time to steal away with each other. The two hadn't been together since the night of their first date, having been tired from all the extra work actually having a case brought, and Cameron was getting antsy.

The team arrived on Monday at 9 am, as was usual. Cameron made coffee, Chase sat down to a medical crossword puzzle, and Foreman dusted off one of the text books he'd been eyeing for a while. What was unusual was the arrival of House shortly thereafter. A good mood was to be expected. He had, after all, just solved a case. This good of a mood, this "early" in the morning, however, was not.

"What's with you?" Chase asked.

"Oh, you know, the birds are chirping, the sky is blue. What's not to love?"

"It's 34 degrees and raining outside," Chase said, confusedly.

"Oh really?" House said. "I hadn't noticed." House walked into his office to set his things down.

"I bet he finally got some last night," Foreman said just loud enough for Cameron and Chase to hear.

Cameron snickered in the corner. She was wondering about the sudden good mood as well, but knew that was not the reason.

Chase eyed her suspiciously. "You know something," he finally said.

"Nope, I'm just as clueless as you guys," she said innocently.

"Yeah, maybe about the mood," Foreman said, "But you do know something." He stood up and walked toward her. "Come on, what do you know?"

Cameron started, "I-"

"Back off," came House's voice from the doorway. He walked quickly towards Cameron. "She's mine." With that he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, right in front of God and every body.

Chase and Foreman's jaws hit the floor. They expected it to be a joke. They half expected Cameron to pull away, but knew that even if it was a joke that wouldn't happen.

When House and Cameron's lips finally parted, joy and utter confusion played across her face. This was not the same reserved, brooding man she'd been out on a date with just days ago. She had to admit, though, she liked the direction things had suddenly taken.

"You two, go work in the clinic," House said. Foreman and Chase stumbled out, their faces frozen in disbelief. Only when they were out the door did the two doctors, still wrapped in each other's arms, speak.

"Hi," Cameron said.

"Hi," House replied before capturing her lips in another kiss.

Cameron loved kissing House. Kissing him in public, she realized, was even better. She really didn't want to stop, but needed some answers. She pulled away and sighed.

God, he loved that sigh.

"What's all this about?" She asked.

"I'm your _boyfriend_, right? So we get to do this now."

"Not this," she said, pecking him on the lips. "This," Peck. "I rather," Peck. "Like." Peck.

"Yeah," Peck. "Me too." Smooch.

She tightened the arm around his neck before pulling her face off his once more.

He glared at her.

She jokingly shot back the look before smiling.

"I mean, what's with the good mood and the being here at 9:15 and the kissing me at work?"

"Well," he said, finally pulling away. He reached to get himself a cup of coffee. She swatted his hand away and began fixing it, knowing better than he did how he liked it. He smiled. "Wilson said something the other day that made sense. He said I either had to get out of this without hurting you again or commit to it fully." He hadn't looked at her at all while he said this. He was still slightly trepidatious about being in a relationship at all. Actually talking about it with the person it involved was a new experience altogether.

Cameron listened carefully to his words as she made his coffee. When his statement was finished, she felt warmth spread through her chest. She realized not only that he had just told her he was fully committed, but also how hard that must have been for him. He was trying! She was practically jumping up and down inside.

She handed House his coffee and smiled warmly up at him. He set down the mug and took her in his arms again. She rose up on her toes to meet his lips. Their mouths moved against each other and, as if she could read his mind, Cameron's mouth opened at just the right time to allow House's tongue to brush her own. The feeling was electric. Their hands started moving. One hand cradled her head while the other one felt the gentle curve of her back. One hand felt the warmth of his chest while the other felt the definition in his arms. If it was possible, their bodies grew closer. They had just started moving towards House's office when their beepers went off simultaneously. She groaned.

"Leave it. I don't want a case," House mumbled, his lips still pressed against hers.

Cameron pulled away for what felt like the thousandth time that morning to check her beeper. "Damn it," she mumbled.

House smiled. He loved when she cussed. "What?" he asked.

"Bus accident," she said.

House's smile left. He knew Cameron would work herself ragged until every last one of the people in the crash were discharged. He considered ordering her not to work. He knew that would never fly. "Come on, let's go."

She looked up in surprise. Usually he avoided things like this like the plague.

He ignored the look, kissed her quickly, and headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait again. I seem to be getting this story in short bursts. I just have to be ready to write when the mood strikes, ya know? **

**Also, I believe I'm going to change the name of this piece to "Loving Changes Everything". I'll probably do so after I post the next chapter. Just wanted to give y'all a heads up.**

**Anyway, read and pleasepleaseplease review!**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

Despite the gore she knew awaited her in the ER, Cameron couldn't help but smile at the discerning stares she and House were getting on the way. Word of "the date" had gotten around the hospital, and every one figured the two doctors would be avoiding each other for a while, especially now that they didn't have a case. What they didn't expect was House and Cameron walking together. And, was it their imagination or were the two walking closer than they usually did?

As Cameron and House stepped into the ER, Cuddy smiled at Cameron and gave House the same surprised look Cameron had given him just a couple minutes ago. She handed them charts and then said to House, "Looks like she's had an effect on you already."

He practically rolled his eyes and walked away. Being open with Cameron was one thing. Taking flack about it from Cuddy was another.

Cameron's eyes grew wide. She didn't know the Dean of Medicine knew about their relationship. She prepared herself for a lecture.

"Congratulations, Dr. Cameron," Cuddy said and walked off.

Cameron stood stunned for a second. "Dr. Cuddy," she called. Cuddy waited and Cameron caught up to her. "H-how did you..."

Cuddy smiled reassuringly. "House told Wilson, Wilson told me. Don't worry, Wilson and I haven't told any one, so if you two want to keep it quiet for a while you can."

Cameron chuckled. By the way they'd been carrying on in the conference room, the whole hospital would know by dinner time. "Okay, thanks," She said before heading off to find her first patient.

House checked the time. One o'clock. Almost none of the doctors working had taken lunch yet. There were a few more patients left, but nothing the staff couldn't handle while he and Cameron grabbed a bite. He saw her behind the nurse's station and limped over before she could leave. As he got closer, though, he saw the rest of her body. "What happened to you?" he asked.

She looked down at the wet spot that covered most of her torso and thighs. "Some patient had a muscle spasm and spilled his juice on me. I'll go change on my break." She finished the chart in her hand and picked up a new one.

House leaned over and took the new file away before she could open it. "Go change now. The others can finish this without you. It's down to simple lacerations now any way." He walked around the desk to her side.

"But-" she started.

"No buts, except yours in scrubs. Go."

She started to say something else, but knew his mind was made up. Cameron grinned to herself and started walking away when an arm reached out and spun her around. His lips met hers and she swore she heard a gasp come from somewhere.

House held her body and lips to his for a few more seconds before letting her go. "Meet me in the lunch room after you've changed."

She nodded and left, unable to formulate words. Her lips spread even wider, if possible, when she turned around and saw members of the hospital staff blatantly gaping at what they had just witnessed.

He stood, grounded, and watched her body until she was out of sight. He noticed how gracefully she walked and how well she carried herself. He turned and took one more patient before heading up to the lunch room.

Cameron walked into the locker room and pulled off her lab coat. _'Correction,'_ she laughed to herself, _'Every one will know by lunch time.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, again, for the long wait. I sent one of my un-published stories off to a beta, and she totally ripped it apart, so I haven't really been in the writing mood lately. Anyway, this is probably the second-to-last chapter of this story. Though there might, MIGHT be an epilogue. If your comments are really good.**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

House entered the lunch room and saw Cameron in line for food. He walked silently up behind her.

"'Ey!" Cameron yelped as two fingers unexpectedly pinched her butt.

House was already reaching for a tray. The only proof that those fingers had been his was the smirk plastered across his face.

"Very funny," she said, not even trying to feign annoyance.

"HOUSE, CAMERON!" Cuddy's angry voice rang out across the lunch room.

Cameron looked at House with wide, fearing eyes.

He looked back reassuringly, knowing he could take anything Cuddy dished out.

Cuddy came to a halt before them, one hand her hip. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Please, m'am," House said, feigning an English accent, "We just wanted a spot of lunch."

Cuddy shot him a look and continued. "Making out in the middle of the ER, in front of crash victims??" She turned her attention to Cameron. "I thought you at least had a little more sense than that."

House dropped all attempts at comedic relief immediately. Without realizing it, he positioned himself between the two women. "She didn't do anything wrong," he said forcefully. "I kissed her."

Cuddy opened her mouth to retort, but closed it when she realized what had just happened. Not only was he standing up for his girlfriend, but House was taking responsibility for something.

"Besides that," he continued, "That wasn't a crash, that was an accident. Those '_victims'_ were more annoyed than traumatized. What??" he asked, finally seeing the slightly astonished look on Cuddy's face.

"Nothing, I just..."She sighed, "You know I support the two of you being... whatever. But keep the PDA to a minimum. And if I ever catch you nakedin a closet, so help me, I will fire her on the spot." With that she turned and walked away. Cuddy knew she probably wouldn't fire Cameron, but that was really the only threat that would work on House since, for one thing, he had tenure and for another, he suddenly seemed very protective.

"Well then you better not go snooping around in any closets," House called after Cuddy. He finally looked down at Cameron for the first time since Cuddy showed up. A smirk had taken up residence on her face. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"Shut up," she quipped and pulled his face down to hers. She was so amazed. He had stood up for her. She brushed her tongue across House's and pushed herself flush against him.

House couldn't help but chuckle. A second ago Cameron's eyes had been full of fear at being chastised. Now she was doing the very thing she'd been wrongly chastised for. He pushed gently against her hip to signal her to stop. "Much more of that," he mumbled against her lips, "and we'll be in health code violation."

Cameron chuckled. "Should we go test out one of those closets?"

"I've got a better idea."

House grabbed Cameron around the waist and dragged her out of the lunch room. It was only when she realized that they were headed for the front door did she protest.

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartement," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't leave, it's the middle of the day!"

"Uh, it's called a lunch break, and we don't have a case right now. Besides, if we _have_ to, we can always come back." House noticed that Cameron's lips were saying no, but she wasn't fighting him physically at all. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Trust me."

Those two words, combined with House's warm breath on her neck, sent shivers down Cameron's body. Without realizing it, she started walking faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epicly short, but seriously intense chapter. Don't worry, it's not the last chapter. More to come soon. **

**A/N - I do not advocate unsafe sex. In fact, I don't advocate sex before marriage at all. However, I'm a writer (and a hopeless romantic), and this just fits into the story.**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

It normally took around eight to ten minutes to get to House's apartment from the hospital. That afternoon, House made it in four. He was glad, while he was driving, that he hadn't taken his bike that morning. It wasn't raining any more, but he would have had to be much more careful with Cameron on the back of his bike than in the passenger seat of his car.

Cameron watched House as he drove. She wanted nothing more that to be kissing him, but knew that he needed to stay in control. She saw how fast everything rushed by her window, but she couldn't help but feel safe. A man who could remain in control of himself and his car had always been a huge turn on for Cameron. Those two words, _'Trust me'_ resonated in her memory. And she did. She truly did.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

House flung open the door and rounded on Cameron. His lips smashed against hers as he dragged her into his apartment. Clothes started flying as the two bodies shuffled towards the bedroom. For a brief moment House wondered if he had shut the front door. Cameron's tongue massaged his, and he decided it really didn't matter.

Cameron and House were both down to their underwear. She kissed his neck as he leaned over his nightstand, looking for a condom.

"SHIT!! I'm out!" House cursed.

"Of condoms?" Cameron questioned. House nodded. "What's today?"

"The 17th," House replied.

"Then I should start tomorrow. There's almost no chance of me getting pregnant. Besides, I'll take the day after pill." She kissed him, but could feel the hesitation. She pulled back. "Are you clean?"

House paused. "As far as I know." He knew without asking that she was.

They both searched each other's eyes, weighing the risks.

Finally, they both leaned back into the kiss.

It wasn't smart.

It wasn't rational.

It wasn't even safe.

But it was love.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is, finally. The last chapter. In response to your comments, no, they did not get pregnant and yes, there will be at least an epilogue (if not a sequal). **

**I want to thank every one who has taken time to review, add to your alerts, or favorite this story. You are my inspiration! Also, if you've liked this story, watch for upcoming fics from me. I have several **_**-completed- **_**works that will be posted soon. Love and Hugs, goldiloks.**

**HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD**

The two doctors lay naked, covered in sweat, and panting, on the bed.

"Wow," Cameron said.

"Good?" House asked arrogantly.

"...Wow," was all Cameron could manage to respond.

House laughed. He rolled onto his left side and started kissing his bedmate. She was content, for the time being, with short the kisses, as she was still out of breath. She suspected he was too. Cameron rolled over so that she was straddling her boyfriend.

"Okay, I know I'm good," House started, "but you're gonna have to give me some time..." House's voice trailed off as he realized Cameron's focus had shifted. She was now pouring two vicoden out of the orange bottle on his nightstand. She held her hand out and he looked up in surprise.

"I thought you might need these," Cameron said.

She didn't realize how much of a turn-on that had been for House. He swallowed the pills and sat up to claim her mouth fully.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

For the second time that day, the couple lay speechless next to each other.

As their respiration rates began slowing, Cameron snuggled into House's chest. It was only then that House started having regrets.

"We shouldn't have done this," he said, staring into space but stroking her shoulder with his thumb. "We shouldn't have slept together without a condom."

Cameron could hear the well-hidden worry in his voice. "It'll be fine. I won't get pregnant."

She shifted her neck, so that her head found that perfect spot on his shoulder.

"What if you get sick," he asked.

"I won't," she replied immediately. Then she thought for a second. "And, even if I do, I don't care. This was too amazing to have passed up. I mean..." she hesitated. She hadn't really been open with him since that first date. She decided that this, too, was worth the risk. "Your first time with some one isn't supposed to be good, and it certainly isn't supposed to be like that was."

He grinned, thinking she was just trying to stroke his ego to settle him down.

"I mean I've never," she cleared her throat, "never had an... an orgasm my first time with some one. It usually takes three or four times before I can..." She let her voice trail off. Cameron had never talked about her sex life with any one, much less the person it involved.

House chuckled inwardly at the irony; She talked even less easily about sex than he did about emotions. _'Maybe men and women really are from different planets.'_

He kissed the top of her head. "Maybe you're right. Maybe nothing will come of it."

Cameron paused. "What... what's gonna come of us?" She craned her neck so that she could see his eyes.

He looked at her cherubic face and kissed her lips. "I'm not sure. But I'm willing to give it a try." The question, _'Are you?' _hung in the air, never voiced, but thickly implied.

She looked up and smiled, reciting the words he said to her on their first date.

"Then we try."


End file.
